The present invention relates to dispensing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing device that enables a user to dispense flowable material to low locations, such as where a floor meets a wall, without requiring the user to bend over, kneel down or squat during dispensing, thus reducing the risk of strain or other back injury. The present invention also reduces the need for the user to contort the arm, wrist, hand, and other body parts, where the low location to which flowable material is to be dispensed is difficult to access.
Commercially available devices for dispensing flowable compositions such as caulking materials, grease, automotive windshield sealant, reactive resins, and the like, generally consist of a rearward driving section and a forward section in the form of a carriage assembly for housing a composition to be dispensed. The rearward drive section includes a cylinder having a front end wall, a rear end wall, and a cylindrically-shaped sidewall. A piston disposed within the cylinder divides the cylinder into a front portion and a rear portion. At least one driven rod is connected to the piston and extends through the front end wall of the cylinder. The driven rod terminates in an ejector ram. The piston, its driven rod and ejector ram, are driven in an ejecting direction in response to pressure provided within the rear portion of the cylinder to dispense flowable material stored in the forward section of the dispensing device. The flowable material may be stored in bulk or in cartridge form, e.g., hard cartridges or sausage-type cartridges. As the driven rod and ejector ram are driven in the ejecting direction, material from one or more cartridges is ejected from the dispenser to the area of application.
Introduction of pressure behind the piston is controlled by actuation of a trigger mechanism on the dispensing device. On commercially available dispensing devices, the trigger mechanism is located beneath the cylinder during dispensing. The trigger mechanism includes a handle and an actuable trigger, both of which extend downwardly in a direction generally perpendicular to the length of the hollow cylinder. Such commercially available dispensing devices have several drawbacks, especially when applying flowable material to low locations, such as along the perimeter of a room or a shower stall where the wall meets the floor. The main drawback is that due to the location and orientation of the trigger mechanism on such dispensing devices, it is usually necessary for the user to bend over, kneel down, or squat towards the floor to accurately apply the flowable materials to such low locations. Another drawback associated with the location and orientation of the trigger mechanism on commercially available dispensing devices is that the user may need to twist or contort his or her arm, wrist, hand, and other body part when using such a commercially available dispensing device to apply flowable material to low locations that are difficult to access. This can be an uncomfortable operation for many users, and may result in back strain or other injury. Because it is physically difficult for some users to dispense flowable materials to such low locations using a conventional dispensing device, the material may not be properly applied.
Therefore, what is needed is a dispenser that is arranged to facilitate the application of flowable materials to these low areas. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.